Desert Eagle
by CrazyHorseNinja
Summary: I must warn you. Julie and I can be very evil when we write stories together! GaaraxOC
1. Chapter 1

Desert Eagle

He was the one she saw all those years ago, destroying the Leaf Village. She only saw him a couple times during the Chunin Exams. She knew who he was. He was Gaara. She was Majesty. They were from different countries.

She heard news of a new Kazekage. To show her respect, she went to meet him on behalf of the Leaf. Neither one knew what would happen.

"Hey, Majesty, are you gonna stand there gawkin' all day?" Julie giggled.

Elysian slapped Majesty on the back. "Aw, is da widdow buwdy infatuated?" she taunted in a babyish tone.

Majesty scowled, shadows covering her eyes. "Elysian, you'll stop embarrassing me if you want to live…"

Gaara looked at the three girls questioningly. "Is… everything okay?"

Elysian and Majesty were staring at each other with electricity running between their eyes. (Think Naruto and Sasuke.) Julie laughed. "Yeah, they do this all the time!"

"O… kay then…" Gaara looked back at his paperwork. "Is there a reason you three came here, or are you just here to annoy me?"

The three girls gaped at the Kazekage, as though they were offended, though they really weren't. Gaara didn't look up.

Elysian shook with an immanent outburst. She grinned. "If you've ever had to haul a can of paint to the top of a water tower to defend your sister's honor…" Gaara looked up, his eye twitching. "… You might be a redneck!"

Julie patted Gaara on the head, grinning evilly. "But you don't need to be a redneck! You're already redhead!"

Elysian laughed and pointed at Gaara. "Fire Crotch!"

Gaara's eyes grew shadowed.

Majesty sighed. "I apologize for the behavior of these two." She grabbed Elysian and Julie's shirt collars and bowed. "Congratulations on becoming the Kazekage, good bye!" She turned and ran out the door.

Elysian yelled, "You should come by and visit Majesty sometime!"

"She'd like that!" Julie added.

When they were far enough away Majesty stopped running. She looked at her teammates and loomed over them ominously. Elysian and Julie shrank back, whimpering in Chibi.

Zaraku, Elysian's older half-brother and the girls' Sensei, stood over them with his arms crossed. His forked tongue flicked in annoyance. "Now Majesty," he hissed, "Don't do anythin' you'll regret in the morning…"

"Or in the afternoon!" Elysian added, still in Chibi.

"Or in a year or so!" Chibi-Julie finished.

Zaraku grabbed the two by their ears, flicking his tongue again with a sweat drop. "I swear, if I have to tell Lady Tsunade one more time…"

"About what?" Julie asked, no longer in Chibi.

"… Hsss… Never mind…" Zaraku let go of them and closed his eyes. "We should head home now. You know how Lady Tsunade hates for me to leave my ANBU squad for long periods of time… Bam…" He snapped his fingers and two young demon serpents slithered out of the golden sand. "Let's go." He grabbed Elysian and climbed onto one of the snakes. Majesty and Julie cling to the other.

**Ely: So Jul, how's school for you?**

**Jul: Good.**

**Ely: Soo, I guess you're interested in that book?**

**Jul: No I just have to write summaries about it. But yes, I am fairly interested in it.**

**Ely: What book is it again?**

**Jul: ****Tiger Moon****.**

**Ely: Oh… Okay!**


	2. Chapter 2

Desert Eagle

There was a knock on Majesty's door. The eagle-loving girl sighed and looked through the peep-hole. A messenger holding a letter stood patiently outside. Majesty opened the door slowly.

"Yes? What is it?"

"I have an urgent letter for you from the Sand Village."

"Really? Thank you for bringing it to me." She took the letter and gave the messenger some money. She closed the door and looked at the envelope. There was no return address. She cautiously opened it. There was a letter inside.

"Miss Majesty Tankuna,

I am well aware that you have met the new Lord Kazekage. He appreciates the gesture and would like to see you and your teammates again soon. There must be something he likes about you three girls and your Sensei. I'm sure this is a bit strange for you, to be addressed before the Hokage, but he insisted that the four of you see him again soon.

Peaceful greetings,

Kankuro"

Majesty sighed. "Yeah, Kankuro, you're right. This is a bit strange. Lady Hokage doesn't even know Gaara's the Kazekage yet…" She noticed a second piece of paper inside the envelope. She looked at it. Her eyes widened. "This is-!" She dropped it. It was a photograph of a beautiful golden eagle perched on top of the Kazekage's home, preening its magnificent wings.

On the back of the picture was a little note.

"The Desert Eagle is the rarest bird in the Land of Wind. You remind me of its unique beauty and grace."

"I don't believe this…" Majesty breathed. "A Desert Eagle! No one's ever caught one on film or in a photograph before!"

**Ely: And there she is getting one from someone in the Sand Village who likes her hint hint.**

**Jul: Un-hun.**


	3. Chapter 3

Desert Eagle

Majesty sighed as the eagle perched on her arm shifted his weight. Elysian and Julie were standing on either side of their teammate with huge grins plastered on their faces. Kankuro, who was leaning against the wall, started chuckling quietly to himself. He and Majesty's teammates had just pulled what they believed to be the greatest prank ever on the eagle-lover. Zaraku sighed behind his students and leaned on the side of his serpent companion.

Finally, Gaara looked up from his paperwork. "I must apologize for my attitude yesterday," he said, returning his gaze to the papers on his desk. "I understand you recently completed a year-long mission. I'm eager to hear what you can tell me. Lady Hokage organized your mission cooperatively with the Sand Village so both villages benefit from your task…" He looked up at Kankuro's chuckling and Elysian and Julie's grins. "I assume I missed the joke."

Zaraku stood up and bowed to Gaara. "I too must apologize for yesterday. These two are barely mature enough to qualify as two-year-olds." He glared at Julie and Elysian. Their grins instantly faded at Zaraku's icy gaze. "I can trust you two to behave this time? Hsss…"

The two teens shuddered and clung to each other, nodding obediently and quietly whimpering. Majesty sighed again and shook her head. Her eagle yawned and stretched his wings.

"Uh, forgive me for speaking out of turn, Zaraku-sensei, Lord Kazekage," Majesty said. "If I may ask, why were we chosen to carry out the mission?"

Gaara glanced up from his paperwork before he resumed writing. "I can't say for certain, though I'm certain _Kankuro_ can shed some light on your question. _Right_, Kankuro?"

Gaara's brother stiffened with a quiet gulp. "Uh, y-yes, Lord Kazekage." He turned to Majesty and her team. "The Sand Village council and Lady Hokage have agreed to form an alliance between our villages for better defense of our nations."

Majesty nodded and scribbled down a quick note. "Thank you." She rolled up the note and stuck it in a hollow plastic tube. "Here Shiruba-ya. Take this to my mother at the aviary." The eagle took the package in his beak and hopped to the floor. He hopped to a window and flew off. Majesty looked back to Gaara. "I'm in a bit of a hurry here. Why did you call us back here?"

Gaara didn't look up, but responded to Majesty's question. "I want to hear what you found on your mission. This is an important role you're playing in the alliance."

Elysian and Julie, now completely bored, started dancing around in circles. Zaraku shook his head and grabbed his students' wrists. "I told you to _behave_ didn't I?" He looked at Gaara. "Excuse me for a moment. I need to set these two straight."

The two girls shuddered. They closed their eyes tightly and whimpered as Zaraku literally dragged them out of the room. Majesty sweat-dropped. "I swear I don't know how I put up with those two. They drive me _crazy!_" She turned to Kankuro. "What are _you_ grinning at?"

Kankuro froze under Majesty's death glare. "Uh… N-Nothing… Nothing."

Majesty looked back to Gaara. "You want to know what we saw? Just what Kankuro said. _Nothing!_ The mission was a useless waste of time! I'm sorry, but there was no point behind our mission! It was just an excuse to get us out of the village for a few months!"

Gaara's eyes were closed during Majesty's rant. He was chewing on the end of his pen, deep in thought. He opened his eyes when Majesty grew quiet. "I understand your frustration." He looked out the window. "If you have nothing more to say, you're free to leave. Thank you for your time. If you need anything before you leave speak with Kankuro." The Kazekage returned to his paperwork without another word.

Outside, Elysian and Julie hugged their knees with gloomy faces. Zaraku had his back to them as they whispered.

"I can't believe it didn't work…"

"Yeah, me neither…"

"Damn, and I was so sure they would hit it off!"

"_What was that Elysian?_"

"Um… Uh… N-Nothing S-Sensei…"

"_Nothing?_"

Elysian shuddered.

A few seconds later Majesty came stomping outside to meet her team. Her eyes were shadowed ominously as she approached. "_I can't believe you'd do that to me!_" She glared at Julie and Elysian. "Kankuro told me everything- about the photograph, about the note, about trying to hook me up with Gaara- EVERYTHING!"

Julie gawked. "Kankuro _told_ you?"

Elysian fumed. "He was supposed to keep it a secret!"

Zaraku hissed. His serpent coiled around Julie and Elysian and slithered toward the Leaf Village after him. Majesty followed closely, glaring darkly at her two teammates.

**Heywhat'sthisthingdo yelled at me about the second chapter, so I had to spoil the whole thing to them! Oh well! I really don't care! I'm having a lot of fun just doing what I do best! Tormenting anime characters! Oh, by the way, Twilight fans! … Michael Jackson sparkled first- YOUR VAMPIRE IS INVALID! (LOL Thanks for the quote Lulu!) Oh, AND… You're not a vampire, you're a sparkly douchebag in a tree! (LOL It's a Facebook group I'm part of!)**


End file.
